


Somewhere I Belong

by Carousal



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	Somewhere I Belong

-1-

“ไมค์ ผมต้องไปแล้ว”

เชสเตอร์เดินพล่านไปมา หยิบนั่นฉวยนี่จากซอกนั้นมุมนี้มาสวมลงบนตัวอย่างเร่งรีบทีละชิ้น สุดแต่จะคว้าอะไรได้ก่อน...เสื้อกล้ามไม่มีลายสีขาว บ๊อกเซอร์ลายสก๊อตสีแดง เสื้อแจ๊คเก็ตแบบมีฮู้ดสีเงินคาดดำ กางเกงแบ๊กกี้สีน้ำตาลอมเหลือง ปิดท้ายด้วยการตวัดหมวกเบสบอลสีน้ำเงินครอบทับผมบลอนด์สั้นเกรียน...เขาก้มลงแตะริมฝีปากกับแก้มของผมอย่างรวดเร็ว...จูบลวก ๆ กับรอยยิ้มล่ก ๆ ...ธนบัตรสีเขียวสองสามใบถูกยัดใส่มือผมโดยไม่ใส่ใจในมูลค่า

“ออกไปหาอะไรกินข้างนอกบ้างนะ”

โดยไม่รอคำตอบ ไม่แม้แต่จะสังเกตสีหน้า...ประตูถูกปิดดังปัง เสียงฝีเท้าเร่งรีบค่อย ๆ เบาลงตามระยะทางจนในที่สุดก็เหลือแต่ความเงียบ...ผมก้มลง มองธนบัตรยับยู่ยี่ในมือ คลายมันออกให้ตกลงบนพื้น ก่อนจรดปลายดินสอ ลากไล้ไปบนภาพวาดที่ยังค้างคาอยู่ตั้งแต่เมื่อครู่

ภาพของเชสเตอร์

ผมจำไม่ได้แล้วว่าครั้งสุดท้ายที่เชสเตอร์นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามของเฟรมผ้าใบหรือกระดาษสเก๊ตช์ จ้องมองมาด้วยดวงตาสีเข้มเป็นประกายลึกซึ้งนั้นผ่านมานานเท่าใดแล้ว...อาจจะนานพอ ๆ กับครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาเดินมาทรุดกายลงนั่งข้างหลังของผม เกยคางกับบ่า เป่าลมหายใจใส่ซอกหู และรวมศูนย์สายตาของเราไว้ที่จุดเดียวกันบนแผ่นกระดาษเปื้อนชาร์โคล...มันดูรางเลือนเหมือนครั้งสุดท้ายที่รอยยิ้ม เสียงหัวเราะ ร่างกายของเราผสานเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกัน นานเหลือเกินแล้วนับแต่ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ภาพของผมละลายอยู่ในส่วนที่เร้นลึกที่สุดของดวงตาเขาโดยไม่มีสิ่งใดกั้นกลาง

นานแสนนาน

เราพบกันในคืนที่มืดมิดยิ่งกว่าหลับตา...ความจริงอย่างหนึ่งที่เราทั้งหลายดูเหมือนจะลืมกันไป ในยุคสมัยที่แสงสังเคราะห์กระจ่างยิ่งกว่าแสงสว่างเวลากลางวัน ความมืดไม่ได้หลบลี้หนีหายไปไหน แต่มันเร้นกายอยู่อย่างเงียบเชียบตามซอกหลืบที่แสงสว่างลืมเลือน และดูเหมือนจะกลั่นตัวเข้มข้นจนลึกสุดหยั่งยิ่งกว่าที่เคย...เชสเตอร์ยืนอยู่ที่นั่น ท่ามกลางความมืดที่เข้มข้นจนเหมือนจะระอายกลิ่นอวล ไม่มีแม้แต่เศษเสี้ยวของความกลมกลืนที่จะอ้างได้ว่าเขาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของมัน...การมีตัวตนอย่างผิดที่ผิดทางอย่างนั้น ทำให้เขาโดดเด่นมากเกินกว่าจะถอนสายตาจากไปได้

ผมใช้เวลาในการตกหลุมรักเขาแค่เสี้ยววินาที

คมดินสอที่ลากไล้ก่อเส้นสายของเรียวนัยน์ตาอ่อนโยน...เชสเตอร์มีดวงตาสีเข้มที่ล้ำลึกสุดหยั่ง และจะเป็นประกายพราวระยับขึ้นมาในทันทีที่ยิ้ม...น่าเสียดายที่ไม่มีอุปกรณ์ชิ้นใดสามารถถ่ายทอดมันออกมาได้ถึงแม้หนึ่งในสิบ...เขาหัวเราะออกมาอย่างไม่เชื่อถือเมื่อผมบอกเล่าความรู้สึกของตัวเอง แต่ก็หยุดหัวเราะเมื่อผมยืนยันว่าไม่ได้ล้อเล่น...เชสเตอร์ใช้ชีวิตอันไร้ความหวังอยู่ท่ามกลางความมืดมิดของสังคมโดยการใช้ร่างกายแลกเงิน ความรักเป็นเพียงถ้อยคำที่เขารู้จักวิธีอ่านออกเสียง แต่ไม่เคยเข้าใจความหมายและยิ่งไม่เคยฝันจะได้รับ...เขาจูบผมด้วยรอยยิ้ม ไม่ต้องใช้เวลานานเลยในการทำให้ผมรู้ตัวว่า ความรู้สึกของผมได้รับการสนองตอบ

ผมเอนตัวออกห่างเมื่อเส้นสายสุดท้ายถูกขีดลงบนแผ่นกระดาษ...เชสเตอร์กำลังทอดสายตาตรงมาที่ผม พร้อมด้วยรอยยิ้มที่มีผมเท่านั้นที่จะได้เห็น...รอยยิ้มที่แสดงถึงความสุข...ไม่มีอะไรในโลกที่เราปรารถนายิ่งกว่าการมีกันและกันในทุก ๆ วินาทีที่เหลืออยู่ เราจึงย้ายมาอยู่ด้วยกัน...ไม่มีอะไรอีกแล้วที่จะดึงดูดใจผมยิ่งไปกว่าเชสเตอร์...ร่างกายของเขา ริมฝีปาก เสียงหัวเราะ...ผมซึมซับและประทับทุกสิ่งลงไว้ ไม่เพียงแต่ในแผ่นกระดาษหรือผืนผ้าใบ แต่ในความทรงจำและทุกเนื้อสัมผัส ผมรู้จักเขาดี ดีในทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง ไม่ว่าร่างกาย ทัศนคติ ความคิดจิตใจ

กระดาษสเก๊ตช์ถูกสอดไว้ในแฟ้ม...แฟ้มที่มีแต่เพียงภาพของเชสเตอร์ในอิริยาบทต่าง ๆ ไม่ว่าจะนั่ง ยืน นอน เดิน หัวเราะ ร้องไห้ หรือแม้แต่ในยามโกรธ...จะยังเหลืออะไรในโลกให้อยากจำลองไว้ในสมุดอีกหรือถ้าคุณได้ในสิ่งที่วิญญาณของคุณเฝ้าตามหามาแสนนานแล้ว...เราใช้เวลาทุกวินาทีด้วยกัน ในอ้อมแขนของกันและกัน ห้วงวินาทีที่เรานั่งอยู่คนละฟากเฟรม ประสานสายตาที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความรักที่มีต่อกันอย่างล้ำลึก เราต่างรู้ดีว่า นั่นคือห้วงวินาทีที่เราสามารถหยุดลมหายใจลงได้โดยไม่เหลือรอยอาลัยใด ๆ อีกเลย

 

 

-2-

มีวิธีไหนในโลกที่จะธำรงความสุขที่เหมือนล่องลอยอยู่ในความฝันให้ยาวนานจนเรียกได้ว่าตลอดไปในช่วงชีวิตที่ไร้ซึ่งนิรันดร์หรือ? คำตอบคือไม่มี

ควันสีขาวขุ่นล่องลอยจากเศษกระดาษสีเขียวที่เคยมีอดีตอันรุ่งโรจน์ในฐานะธนบัตรอันชำระหนี้ได้ตามกฎหมาย ภายในบรรจุสสารวิเศษที่สามารถทำให้คุณติดปีกล่องลอยไปได้ทุกหนทุกแห่งเท่าที่จินตนาการจะขีดเขียน...แม้แต่ย้อนกลับไปสู่ห้วงอดีตที่ผ่านมาแสนนาน...นาน...อันที่จริงผมก็ไม่ค่อยรู้หรอกว่าการใช้คำนั้นถูกต้องหรือไม่ถ้าคิดตามระบบปฏิทินที่นับกันด้วยจำนวนตัวเลข บางครั้งผมก็รู้สึกว่ามันนานเหมือนความฝัน แต่บางครั้งบางรายละเอียดก็ชัดเจนเหมือนเพิ่งเกิดขึ้นเมื่อเสี้ยววินาทีที่ผ่านไปนี่เอง

ในโลกแห่งความเป็นจริง ไม่มีมนุษย์คนใดสามารถปลีกตัวจากกฏเกณฑ์ของโลกได้โดยปราศจากความช่วยเหลือจากคนอื่น...ข้าวไม่มีทางมีขาเดินมาหาถึงบ้าน และกัญชาก็ไม่หล่นลงมาจากฟ้า...อ้อมกอดอาจอบอุ่นแต่ไม่ทำให้อิ่มท้อง ในที่สุดความจำเป็นก็บีบบังคับเบียดบังเชสเตอร์ไปจากผม...ความรักยังอยู่ตรงที่เราเคยกองมันไว้ แต่ร่างกายของเชสเตอร์ไปดิ้นอยู่ใต้ร่างของคนอื่น...ผมไม่อาจเปลี่ยนแปลงสถานการณ์อะไรได้ ในเมื่อลึกลงไปภายใต้เฟรมสีขาวที่ว่างเปล่า มีเพียงภาพของเชสเตอร์เท่านั้นที่ถูกฝังจมอยู่ รอเวลาที่พู่กันของผมจะขุดเป่าให้ปรากฏออกมาเหมือนร่ายมนต์

สีขาวของควันเริ่มเลือน ในขณะที่สีสันอันพรายตาปรากฏขึ้นแทนที่...ผมรอคอย ด้วยรู้ว่าในไม่ช้า สีสันเหล่านั้นจะหลอมรวมเป็นสิ่งใด...ผมยังคงรักเชสเตอร์ เรายังจูบกัน ยังร่วมรัก แต่ช่องว่างระหว่างจิตวิญญาณของเรากลับกว้างขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ผมจำไม่ได้เสียแล้วว่าตั้งแต่เมื่อไรที่เริ่มต้นวาดรูปของเชสเตอร์โดยไม่มีแบบจริงให้จำลอง...เชสเตอร์ในความทรงจำของผม เชสเตอร์ที่ยิ้มให้ผม จ้องมองดูผมคนเดียว

บางครั้ง ผมก็รู้สึกผิดต่อเชสเตอร์ ผมละทิ้งความเป็นจริงที่โหดร้ายหนีไปหาความฝันโดยไม่พยายามแก้ไขปัญหาที่เกิดขึ้น...แต่ในอีกบางขณะ ผมก็คิดว่าดีแล้วที่ทำอย่างนี้...เชสเตอร์เองไม่ใช่หรือที่เป็นฝ่ายละเลยผม เขาไม่เคยก้มลงมองภาพที่ผมวาด ไม่แม้แต่จะตวัดสายตาผ่าน ไม่เคยเลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียว

กลุ่มควันเย็นยะเยือกอบอุ่นขึ้นอย่างน่าประหลาด...ผมยิ้มให้กับอ้อมแขนของเชสเตอร์ ริมฝีปากของเชสเตอร์ และสัมผัสของเชสเตอร์...ยิ้มให้กับสิ่งที่รู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าเป็นเพียงภาพลวง...ยิ้มให้กับสิ่งที่ผมจะลืมตัวตนที่แท้จริงของมันในอีกไม่กี่วินาทีข้างหน้า

“ชั้นรักนาย...”

ผมกระซิบ...ประโยคที่ถูกผนึกอยู่ในใจ...ผนึกแน่น...จนไม่มีทางออก

ใบหน้าของเชสเตอร์ พร้อมด้วยรอยยิ้มและประกายตาอันสุกใสดุจเดียวกับจินตนาการ

 

 

-3-

“ติดแล้วเหรอ?”

หยดน้ำที่เกาะพราวอยู่บนผิวเนื้อเปลือยเปล่าถูกซับออกไปแล้ว แต่ระอายไออันเย็นชื้นยังหลงเหลือริ้วรอยอยู่บนปลายนิ้วที่ยื่นเข้ามา ดึงเศษส่วนมวนกัญชาที่มอดดับไปแล้วออกจากปากผม...เจ็บนิดหน่อยเพราะเซลล์ผิวหนังแห้งผากบางส่วนลอกติดแผ่นกระดาษที่เกรอะกรังคราบน้ำลายไปด้วย...เขาก้มลง ขยี้มันกับภาชนะที่ลืมไปแล้วว่าแต่เดิมเป็นอะไร รู้แต่ตอนนี้มันมีเถ้าและก้นบุหรี่มวนเองเหลือจากสูบสุมอยู่พูนเหมือนปากปล่องภูเขาไฟ...ไม่ชัดเจนเหมือนเป็นภาพที่เกิดจากกระแสสัญญาณซ้อนทับจากคนละคลื่น แต่ผมก็มอง ว่างเปล่าในความคิด แต่กระตุกนิด ๆ ในผิว ๆ ของความรู้สึก

เสียดายความหวานของความฝันที่จางหายไปพร้อมควันไฟที่สิ้นเชื้อ

เชสเตอร์ถอนหายใจเมื่อผมไม่ตอบ นิ้วเย็น ๆ ของเขาเสยผมยุ่ง ๆ ที่หน้าผากชื้นเหงื่อของผม...นุ่มนวล และเอาใจใส่

“ผมไม่น่าแนะนำให้คุณรู้จักกับมันเลย” เขาพูดเศร้า ๆ

ผมมองเขา รู้สึกเศร้าตามไปด้วย...ผมเศร้า เพราะเชสเตอร์เศร้า ไม่มีเหตุผลอื่นนอกเหนือจากนั้น...เขาจูบผม ริมฝีปากของเขาละมุนและเย็นชื่น เทียบกันแล้ว ริมฝีปากของผมแห้งผากและร้อนผ่าวยิ่งกว่าคนเป็นไข้...กลิ่นหอมมินต์จากเรียวลิ้นที่พยายามรุกเร้าเข้ามา ทำให้ใบหน้าของผมเบือนหนีโดยอัตโนมัติ มันแตกต่างกันเกินไปกับกลิ่นเหม็นเอียนชวนเวียนหัวของใบไม้ไหม้ที่ยังกรุ่นทั้งในปากและสติสัมปชัญญะของผม

เชสเตอร์ถอนหายใจ ความเสียใจฉาบอยู่ภายในดวงตาที่หลุบลงต่ำ...ชายผ้าห่มถูกยกขึ้นเล็กน้อย ก่อนที่เนื้อเย็น ๆ จะถูกสอดเข้ามาเบียดกับร่างกายที่ร้อนระอุของผม บนเตียงที่เต็มไปด้วยกลิ่นเหงื่อ เถ้ายา เลือดแห้ง และคราบน้ำกาม

ผมทอดสายตาว่างเปล่ามองเพดานเนิ่นนาน กว่าจะได้ยินเสียงสม่ำเสมอของลมหายใจแว่วมาจากแผ่นหลังที่เบียดอยู่ข้างตัว

 

 

-4-

คุณเคยพบว่าอยู่ ๆ ความไม่มีก็เกิดมีตัวตนขึ้นมาบ้างไหม? ผมเคย

วันเวลาไม่เคยเคลื่อนผ่านไปในบ้านหลังนี้ กลางคืนไม่เคยต่างจากกลางวัน และความฝันก็แทบไม่ต่างจากความจริง...ผมยังคงวาดรูป เชสเตอร์เข้ามาและออกไป เราร่วมรักกัน บางครั้งดูดดื่มหวานชื่น บางครั้งเร่าร้อนรุนแรงเหมือนเป็นผลิตผลของความโกรธ และเมื่อผมลืมตาขึ้นมาจากความหลับใหล ก็พบว่าข้างกายว่างเปล่า วนเวียนเป็นวัฏจักรไม่รู้จบ...ในบางครั้ง ผมพบว่าตัวเองไม่สามารถลำดับเหตุการณ์เรื่องราวต่าง ๆ ที่เกิดขึ้นนอกเหนือจากที่กล่าวมาแล้วได้ ยิ่งไปกว่านั้น ผมไม่สามารถแม้จะควบคุมความรู้สึกของตนเอง บ่อยครั้งที่ผมมองดูการเคลื่อนไหวของผู้ชายที่ผมรักด้วยอารมณ์ที่ไม่แตกต่างจากการนั่งชมละครที่ไม่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับชีวิตตัวเอง แต่ในอีกบางครั้ง ผมแทบคุ้มคลั่งไปกับริ้วรอยแสดงความรู้สึกเพียงแค่อาการขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อยหรือแววตาที่แสดงความผิดหวังของเชสเตอร์ รูปวาดของเขายังคงเพิ่มจำนวนขึ้นโดยไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะยุติ

 

 

-5-

ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กันนะที่เม็ดทรายเล็ก ๆ ที่หยุดนิ่งค้างอยู่บนคอคอดคับแคบเริ่มสั่นสะเทือน และในที่สุดก็เริ่มร่วงรินลงมาเป็นสายสู่กระเปาะแก้วใบล่างของนาฬิกาทราย...นาฬิกาที่นับเวลาถอยหลังเสมอไปไม่ว่าคุณจะพลิกมันกลับด้านสักกี่ร้อยกี่พันหน...ดูเหมือนว่า แวบแรกที่ผมเริ่มรู้สึกตัว คือวันที่กระดาษสเก็ตช์เหลือติดแฟ้มอยู่เพียงแผ่นเดียว และกล่องเก็บชาร์โคลก็เหลือแต่ฝุ่นถ่าน...ผมมองความว่างเปล่าเหล่านั้นด้วยความงุนงง ยืนคว้าง ประหลาดใจ ด้วยไม่เคยสังเกตเห็นความสมบูรณ์หรือบกพร่องของอะไรต่อมิอะไรในอาณาจักรที่ตัวเองเป็นเจ้าของ จนกระทั่งตัวตนของมันสูญสลายไป

เชสเตอร์ยังอยู่เคียงข้างผม แม้ในเวลาที่ผมเริ่มหามุมที่จะจ่อมตัวลงไปแล้วไม่พบความแปลกใจไม่ได้...เขามักจะหัวเราะเสมอเมื่อถูกผมรั้งตัวเข้ามาหา กอด และลูบคลำไปทั่วร่างในทุกหนทุกแห่งที่ผัสสะประสาทสามารถไปถึง เขาไม่รู้หรอกว่าเหตุแห่งอากัปกิริยานี้คืออะไร...หยดหมึกแห่งความวิตกกังวลได้แผ่อณูสีดำอันเข้มข้นกระจายไปภายใต้ความสงบที่เคยเป็นของเรา ไม่มีอะไรที่ผมปรารถนายิ่งไปกว่าการยืนยันความคงอยู่ของเขา

ผมรับฟังเสียงหัวเราะนั้นด้วยความรู้สึกเหมือนได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าของความเปลี่ยนแปลง

 

 

-6-

“ไมค์ ผมต้องไปแล้ว”

เชสเตอร์เดินพล่านไปมา หยิบนั่นฉวยนี่จากซอกนั้นมุมนี้มาสวมลงบนตัวอย่างเร่งรีบทีละชิ้น สุดแต่จะคว้าอะไรได้ก่อน...เสื้อกล้ามไม่มีลายสีขาว บ๊อกเซอร์ลายสก๊อตสีแดง เสื้อแจ๊คเก็ตแบบมีฮู้ดสีเงินคาดดำ กางเกงแบ๊กกี้สีน้ำตาลอมเหลือง ปิดท้ายด้วยการตวัดหมวกเบสบอลสีน้ำเงินครอบทับผมบลอนด์สั้นเกรียน...เขาก้มลงแตะริมฝีปากกับแก้มของผมอย่างรวดเร็ว...จูบลวก ๆ กับรอยยิ้มล่ก ๆ ...ธนบัตรสีเขียวสองสามใบถูกยัดใส่มือผมโดยไม่ใส่ใจในมูลค่า

“ออกไปหาอะไรกินข้างนอกบ้างนะ”

โดยไม่รอคำตอบ ไม่แม้แต่จะสังเกตสีหน้า...ประตูถูกปิดดังปัง เสียงฝีเท้าเร่งรีบค่อย ๆ เบาลงตามระยะทางจนในที่สุดก็เหลือแต่ความเงียบ

ผมก้มลง มองธนบัตรยับยู่ยี่ในมือ แล้ว...กำมันไว้

 

 

-7-

คุณเชื่อไหมว่า เม็ดทรายแต่ละเม็ดตกลงจากกระเปาะแก้วของนาฬิกาทรายด้วยอัตราเร็วช้าที่ไม่เท่ากัน? ผมเชื่อ

เหมือนอยู่ ๆ กำปั้นใหญ่ ๆ ก็พุ่งเข้ามากระแทกดั้งจนเกือบวูบ...แสงไฟนีออนหลากสีสว่างจ้าจนขอบฟ้าเรืองแสง เสียงกระหึ่มของเครื่องยนต์ เสียงล้อรถบดเบียดกับพื้นถนน เสียงแตรรถถี่กระชั้นเร่งร้อน เสียงกระชึ่กกระชั่กของจังหวะเพลงที่ซ้อนทับกันหลายต่อหลายเพลงจากหัวถนนจนท้ายถนน...ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างเหมือนพร่างพรู พรวดเข้ามาภายในกระโหลกแก้วที่เรืองรองด้วยความสงบของผมในชั่วพริบตา เหมือนอยู่ ๆ ก็ลืมตาตื่นจากความหลับใหลอันแสนสงบขึ้นมาพบกับกระแสแห่งความเป็นจริงที่เชี่ยวกรากจนแทบจะพัดพาคุณให้จมหายและตายในที่สุด

แต่ผมก็ไม่ได้ตายหรอก ผมเพียงแค่ยืนนิ่ง ๆ อยู่ตรงนั้น ด้วยความรู้สึกที่พิศวงงงงวยเหมือนจะหายใจไม่ทันเท่านั้นเอง

นานหลายนาที กว่าผมจะเริ่มต้นออกเดิน...ความรู้สึกงุนงงยังไม่หายไป แต่ก็ไม่กรีดลึกลงเท่าเมื่อครู่...ซอกมุมเล็ก ๆ ที่ผมเองก็จำไม่ได้เสียแล้วว่ามีมันอยู่ ค่อย ๆ หลั่งสารบางอย่างที่เรียกว่าความทรงจำออกมาช้า ๆ ...ผมรู้จักจังหวะนี้ เท้าของผมเคยย่างย่ำบนถนนสายนี้ และดวงตาก็มองเห็นสิ่งเหล่านี้มาก่อน อาจมีบางสิ่งบางอย่างเลอะเลือน บางสิ่งบางอย่างเปลี่ยนแปลง แต่ผมก็จำมันได้...ผมเดินไปเรื่อย ๆ จากก้าวต่อก้าว จากความรู้สึกที่จางบางเหมือนเดจาวู ค่อย ๆ เข้มข้นชัดเจนขึ้น...ผมไม่ได้เพียงผ่านถนนสายนี้ในนิรันดร์กาล แต่เคยคลุกคลี และมีชีวิตอยู่กับมัน อาจจะไม่ใช่โดยการสังเกตและเอาใจใส่อย่างที่เป็นอยู่เดี๋ยวนี้หรอก แต่ก็คุ้นเคยกันมากพอ

ผมควรจะใส่ใจกับคำพูดของเชสเตอร์เสียก่อนหน้านี้ ...บางทีทุกอย่างอาจจะเปลี่ยนแปลง...เขาจะตั้งใจหรือไม่ผมไม่รู้หรอก แต่การได้ออกจากอาณาจักรที่มีแต่เราสองคน ทำให้ผมรู้สึกว่าเลือดในกายกำลังไหลเวียน และมีสิ่งที่เรียกว่าชีวิตอยู่ในนั้น...ยิ่งไปกว่านั้น ในขณะที่สติสัมปชัญญะของผมแจ่มใสเป็นที่สุดเป็นครั้งแรกในช่วงเวลาเนิ่นนานที่ผ่านมา ความรู้สึกโหยหาความสุขสงบของช่วงที่ผมกับเชสเตอร์อยู่ด้วยกันยิ่งเข้มข้นขึ้น เหมือนเวลาคนเราอ้อยอิ่งอยู่กับภาวะครึ่งหลับครึ่งตื่นเพราะเสียดายความอบอุ่นของความหลับใหล...ผมรู้สึกรักเชสเตอร์ขึ้นมาจับใจ...ความรักที่ทำให้หัวใจระรัวและล้นอยู่ในอกจนแทบระเบิด...ผมแทบรอคอยเวลาที่เราจะได้กลับบ้านไปกอดกัน จูบกัน และร่วมรักกันแทบไม่ไหวอยู่แล้ว

ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างจะย้อนกลับไปสู่จุดเริ่มต้นอีกครั้ง

ผมมุ่งหน้าไปยังถนนสายเก่าที่จำตำแหน่งที่ตั้งของมันได้ชัดเจนแม้จะเคยผ่านไปแค่ครั้งเดียว...และกลับออกมาพร้อมอีกครึ่งหนึ่งของร่างกายที่เคยถูกฉีกกระชากแล้วเหวี่ยงกระเด็นหายไปตั้งแต่บรรพกาล... ผมกำลังจะไปที่นั่น เพื่อดำเนินเหตุการณ์นั้นซ้ำอีกครั้ง...เชสเตอร์คงจะประหลาดใจเหมือนเห็นผมไปหยุดยืนตรงหน้า มองเขาด้วยแววตาหลงใหล หัวเราะออกมาเมื่อผมพยายามอธิบายอย่างทื่อ ๆ ว่าความรู้สึกที่มีต่อเขาเมื่อแรกเห็นเป็นอย่างไร...ผมหวังว่าเขาจะค่อย ๆ โน้มตัวเข้ามาหา แล้วจรดริมฝีปากชุ่มชื้นนั้นเข้ากับริมฝีปากของผมทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังยิ้มเหมือนตอนนั้น แล้วเราจะได้จูงมือกันกลับบ้าน ที่รกและสกปรกเหมือนรังหนู...แต่ไม่เป็นไรหรอก พรุ่งนี้เราจะช่วยกันเก็บกวาดมันเสียใหม่

ไม่ยากเลยที่จะมองหาเชสเตอร์ เขายังคงโดดเด่นด้วยความไม่กลมกลืนกับความมืดที่เข้มข้นจนเหมือนจะระอายกลิ่นอวลของที่นั่น...เขากำลังอยู่ในอากัปกิริยาที่ทำให้ผมหลงรักเขา ยิ้ม และหัวเราะ...ยิ้มของเชสเตอร์กว้างและเปิดเผย ซื่อ และจริงใจต่อการยิ้มเป็นที่สุด ในขณะที่หัวเราะของเขาบรรจุความขัดเขินและไม่มั่นใจเอาไว้มากกว่า แต่จะอย่างไร อากัปกิริยาเหล่านั้นก็ทำให้ผมรู้สึกอยากจะโอบเขาไว้ในอ้อมแขนให้แนบแน่นจนเราแทบจะละลายกลายเป็นเนื้อเดียว

ผมกำลังจะอ้าปากร้องเรียกเชสเตอร์ ในวินาทีเดียวกับที่คู่สนทนาของเขากางแขนออกกว้าง และเชสเตอร์แทรกร่างของตัวเองเข้าไปในอ้อมอกนั้น ทั้งคู่เบียดรอยยิ้มเข้าหากัน ดูดดื่ม และรุ่มร้อน ผมยืนงงอยู่ตรงนั้น ดวงตาฉายภาพเนื้อขาว ๆ ของเชสเตอร์ค่อยทรุดไหลลงคุกเข่ากับพื้น ใบหน้าแทรกอยู่ระหว่างขาของเจ้าของอ้อมแขน ท่ามกลางเสียงโห่ฮา เป่าปาก ตบมือกระทืบตีนที่กึกก้องสะท้อนเต็มสองหู

 

 

-8-

ม่านควันสีขาวอมเทาที่ระเหยออกมาจากริมฝีปากและจมูกของผมค่อย ๆ เคลื่อนคลายไปตามการไหลเวียนของอากาศ แต่กลิ่นอันอบอวลของมันยังคงกรุ่นกำจาย ทั้งในห้องแคบ ๆ ที่อึดอัดร้อนรุ่ม และในห้วงคำนึงของผม

ผมอ้าแขนออกก่อนที่สีสรรพร่างพรายระยับจับตาเหล่านั้นจะทันรวมศูนย์กันขึ้นเป็นรูปร่างด้วยซ้ำ

เชสเตอร์กอดผมแนบแน่น

ไม่มีการจูบหรือเล้าโลมเกิดขึ้น เพราะผมไม่ได้ต้องการ และสิ่งที่ผมไม่ต้องการ จะไม่มีวันเกิดขึ้น เชสเตอร์ซุกตัวอยู่ในอ้อมอกของผมเงียบ ๆ เราไม่มีคำพูดให้กัน ไม่มีแม้แต่คำที่เราเคยกระซิบให้กันทุกครั้งที่เขาปรากฏตัวเมื่อสารกล่อมประสาทในเลือดซึมไปถึงสมอง

“คุณโกรธใช่หรือเปล่า ไมค์” เขาถามด้วยคำถามที่ผมพร่ำถามตัวเองมาตลอดทางที่วิ่งเตลิดเปิดเปิงกลับบ้าน

ผมไม่มีคำตอบให้แม้แต่กับตัวเอง เหมือนกับว่าไม่เคยรู้จักความหมายของคำว่าโกรธ...ใช่ ผมรู้สึกเหมือนมีของเหลวร้อน ๆ พล่านอยู่ในกระแสเลือดจนแสบผิวเนื้ออ่อน ๆ บริเวณใบหน้าและลำคอเมื่อเห็นภาพนั้น ความอัปยศ ละอาย และขยะแขยงแผ่ซ่านเมื่อได้ยินเสียงโห่ฮาของผู้อยู่ในเหตุการณ์คนอื่น ๆ ...แต่นั่นคือความโกรธหรือเปล่า ผมไม่แน่ใจเลย

“คุณเกลียดผมหรือเปล่า?”

เชสเตอร์ไม่เคยหมกเม็ด ปิดบังอะไรผม ผมรู้ดีว่าเขาเคยทำอะไร เป็นอะไร และเพื่ออะไร แต่ผมไม่เคยใส่ใจในสิ่งที่คนทั่วไปอาจเดียดฉันท์ ผมมองเห็นแต่เชสเตอร์ มองเห็นแต่ความรักของตัวเอง แต่ไม่เคยมองเห็นสิ่งที่เรียกว่าความจริง ความรับรู้อาจมีมาเนิ่นนานก่อนการตระหนัก แต่อะไรจะเกิดตามมาหลังจากนั้น ผมบอกไม่ได้เลย

“ผมทำให้คุณผิดหวังใช่มั้ย?”

ผมไม่ควรจะไปที่นั่นเพื่อพบเห็นความจริงเหล่านั้น ถ้าผมไม่ได้พบเห็น ไม่ได้รับรู้ ไม่ได้ตระหนัก ทุกอย่างจะไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนไป...เม็ดทรายเล็ก ๆ ร่วงพรูลงมาด้วยความแรงที่เหมือนจะสามารถทุบกระเปาะแก้วให้สลาย รวดเร็ว และพลุ่งพล่านโดยไม่มีหนทางที่จะหวนคืน...ผมอาจเจ็บปวดกับการถูกเชสเตอร์ละเลย อาจต้องหวาดวิตกกับความน่าจะเป็นของความเปลี่ยนแปลงที่กำลังไหลเข้ามาช้า ๆ แต่อย่างน้อยที่สุด เม็ดทรายเหล่านั้นก็ยังค่อย ๆ ร่วงลงมาทีละนิด เนิ่นนานพอที่ผมจะยื้อ และเก็บเกี่ยวความสุขจากการหลีกหนีความจริง แต่ตอนนี้ เม็ดทรายกำลังพุ่งตัวลงกระทบกระแทกเนื้อแก้วอย่างบ้าคลั่ง และแม้จุดที่ลึกที่สุดในความฝันของผมก็ยังมีภาพบาดตาภาพนั้นคอยหลอกหลอน

ทุกอย่างกำลังจะแตกสลาย และผมทำได้เพียงแค่รอคอยให้มันมาถึง

“คุณจะทิ้งผมไปหรือเปล่า ไมค์?”

คำถามนั้นกระตุกสายธารแห่งความคิดคำนึงอันเชี่ยวกรากของผมให้สะดุดลง เชสเตอร์เลื่อนตัวขึ้นคร่อมร่างผม ดวงตาเปี่ยมไปด้วยความเสียใจอย่างลึกซึ้ง

นี่ผมมีความคิดอย่างนี้อยู่ในหัวด้วยหรือ?

“ผมรู้นะไมค์ ว่าคุณเกลียดและขยะแขยงความจริงที่คุณได้เห็นในวันนี้ เชสเตอร์ตัวจริงแปดเปื้อนสกปรก ไม่คู่ควรกับความรักที่จริงใจและบริสุทธิ์ของคุณเลยซักนิด” เขาพูด “แต่ผมรักคุณนะ คุณเป็นคนที่สอนให้ผมรู้จักความสุขของการถูกรัก คุณทำให้ผมรู้สึกว่าตัวเองมีค่า มีตัวตนขึ้นมาท่ามกลางความมืดและความสิ้นหวังเป็นครั้งแรก”

ผมนอนมองริมฝีปากที่กำลังขยับ...ความรู้สึกหวาดหวั่นค่อย ๆ หลั่งไหลซึมเข้ามาภายในใจอย่างช้า ๆ นี่มันแปลว่าอะไร? กำลังจะมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นตามมากันแน่?

“เรายุติมันเถอะ ไมค์” เขากระซิบต่ออย่างไม่รู้สึกรู้สากับความหวาดหวั่นที่ล้นเอ่อจนแทบทะลักในห้วงสำนึกของผม ไม่เลยแม้แต่น้อย “ไปจากที่นี่ ทิ้งเชสเตอร์ที่โสโครกไว้กับอดีตแล้วเริ่มต้นกันใหม่ ผมสาบาน ผมจะเป็นเชสเตอร์ที่คุณจะต้องภาคภูมิใจที่ได้รัก เป็นเชสเตอร์ของคุณคนเดียว” เสียงของเขาแผ่วหวิว ดวงตาดำสนิทเหมือนจะแทรกซอนลึกลงไปในเนื้อหัวใจของผม “...อย่างที่คุณปรารถนา”

เจ็บแปลบ...

หัวใจของผมถูกทิ่มแทงรุนแรงด้วยความคมของถ้อยวาจาที่จางหายไปภายในชั่ววินาทีที่มันถูกเปล่งผ่านจากริมฝีปาก แต่เลือดแดงฉานที่พุ่งกระฉูดจากบาดแผลลึกยังสาดละอองฟุ้งเป็นฝอย ล้นทะลักพลั่กพร่างเหมือนน้ำที่ผุดพลั่งออกมาจากตาน้ำโดยไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะแห้งเหือด...ผมเกร็งร่างสั่นสะท้านขึ้นอ้าปากกลืนลมหายใจ...โสโครก...โสโครก...คำ ๆ นั้น คำที่โอ้อวดความเหยียดหยามร้ายกาจกึกก้องสองหู เหมือนแมลงที่พุ่งชนผนังกำแพงไร้ทางออกจนตัวตาย...ผมรู้จักตะกอนสีดำสนิทที่ถูกกวนจนฟุ้งกระจายข้นคลั่กอยู่ทั้งในสมองและดวงตากร้าวที่มองเห็นแต่เพียงหยดเลือดแดงฉานนั่น มันคือตะกอนแห่งความโกรธ...โกรธสาหัส

“ไมค์?”

โสโครก...โสโครก...คำ ๆ นั้นหรือที่จะครอบลงบนเชสเตอร์ของผม? คำ ๆ นั้นหรือที่จะชโลมไหลแทรกซึมเข้าผสานเป็นกลิ่นอายที่ฝังแน่นในเนื้อในหนังของเขา? คำ ๆ นั้นหรือ!! อะไรสักอย่างบีบคั้นอยู่ภายในอกของผม ปวดจนรู้สึกว่าร่างทั้งร่างบิดหมุนเป็นเกลียว หูอื้อจนได้ยินเสียงดังวิ้งอยู่ภายใต้ความกดอากาศรุนแรง...เชสเตอร์น่ะหรือโสโครก!! เชสเตอร์ของผมน่ะหรือ!! ผมอาจตกใจกับภาพที่ตัวเองได้เห็น อาจขยะแขยง แต่ความรู้สึกทั้งมวลไม่ได้ทุ่มลงไปที่เชสเตอร์ ผมอาจโทษอะไรก็ได้ทั้งนั้น ไอ้โลกโสมม ไอ้สังคมเฮงซวย โทษได้แม้แต่ตัวเองที่กลืนกินความโสโครกนั่นมาหล่อหลอมเป็นเลือดเป็นเนื้อเพื่อยืนอยู่บนผืนธรณีเน่า ๆ นี่ไปวันต่อวัน แต่ไม่มีทางโทษเชสเตอร์...เขาผิดงั้นหรือกับสิ่งที่ทำลงไป? ไม่มีทาง ไม่มีทาง ไม่ว่าจะด้วยเหตุผลกลใดก็ตามที เชสเตอร์ไม่มีวันสกปรก ไม่มีวันแปดเปื้อน ไม่มีวันโสโครก! ไม่มีวัน!!!

“ไมค์ คุณเป็นอะไรไป?”

ผมอาจโหยหาการตอบสนองอย่างเอาใจใส่ อาจเคยย้ำคิดนับหมื่นนับพันครั้งถึงเชสเตอร์ที่ปฏิบัติต่อผมเช่นเดียวกับเชสเตอร์ในจินตนาการที่กำเนิดจากความว่างเปล่าและฝุ่นควันกัญชา แต่ผมไม่เคยลืม วินาทีที่ผมตกหลุมรักเขา คือวินาทีที่ผมเห็นเขายืนอยู่ท่ามกลางความมืดและแสงสลัว วินาทีที่เขาโน้มตัวเข้ามาจูบผมด้วยรอยยิ้ม ไม่มีเงื่อนไขอะไรอื่นอีก ไม่มีแม้แต่อย่างเดียว

ทำไมผมถึงละเลยความจริงข้อนี้ไปได้

“ไมค์!?!”

นานเท่าไหร่แล้วที่ผมเองก็ไม่ได้มองเชสเตอร์อย่างที่ควรจะมอง แต่กลับเฝ้ามองและชื่นชมภาพเงาเรียบแบนไร้มิติเป็นกระตั้กที่สอดไว้ในแฟ้มเก่าล้นปรี่จนล็อคแทบจะกระเด็น...มันงี่เง่าจริง ๆ ...ป่านนี้เขาจะเปลี่ยนแปลงไปแค่ไหนแล้วนะ ดวงตาที่สดใสของเขาคงขรึมขึ้นและลึกซึ้งกว่าเดิม แล้วอย่างอื่นเล่า? เพียงแค่คิด ผมก็อยากจะเห็นเขาขึ้นมาจนแทบทนไม่ไหว

“ไมค์!!!”

ผมไม่ต้องการจินตนาการอันสวยงามอีกต่อไปแล้ว

หูของผมแว่วเสียงเม็ดทรายขูดคอคอดของกระเปาะแก้ว ในขณะที่เงยหน้า พาดท้ายทอยกับขอบเตียง ดวงตาเหม่อลอยมองควันไฟสีขาวที่ล่องลอยอ้อยอิ่งไร้ทิศทาง ภาพจินตนาการแตกสลายกลายเป็นเศษส่วนอันพรายพร่างและเลือนหายไปแล้วด้วยคมของเกรียงปาดสี ที่...ขอบคุณพระเจ้า มันไม่ได้เปลี่ยนแปลงไป...เงี่ยหูรอคอยเสียงฝีเท้าอันเป็นสัญญาณแห่งการกลับบ้านของเชสเตอร์ ด้วยความกระหายที่จะจูบเขาจนทนรอแทบไม่ไหวเอาทีเดียว

Fin


End file.
